


飛蛾撲火

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 班薩, 米莫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 瓊瑤式言情小說
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	飛蛾撲火

薩里耶利大師，我的好大師。

他記不清事情是怎麼發展到這個地步的，金髮的年輕人把他撲在了鋼琴上，琴鍵發出一陣不和諧的響聲。視野中只有莫札特星辰般的眼眸和潮濕而紅潤的嘴唇，但很快他就什麼也看不見了，作曲家握指揮棒和羽毛筆的手指爬上他的面頰，遮住了他的眼睛。他的手心好燙。安東尼奧聽著自己的心臟跳脫了拍，隨著莫札特的指揮起舞。

大師，薩里耶利，喔不，請允許我叫您安東尼奧，親愛的安東尼奧。

被親吻對於他而言是陌生的。他熟悉親吻女士的手背，戴著絲綢手套的亦或是直接貼上白皙的肌膚；熟悉親吻女士的唇角，豐腴柔軟，總是伴隨著香水脂粉的味道和嬌羞的格格笑聲。但這完全不同，莫札特的唇溫度更高，像含著蜜，繾綣卻帶有侵略性。他不知道他的手應置於何處，他僅剩的自尊不容許他攀扯對方的手臂，轉而將手掌重重砸在琴鍵上。轟然的聲響使對方停下了動作，遮著他眼睛的手移開了幾分。安東尼奧。年輕天才的語調委屈，深色的眼睛裡像是要掉出淚水。

莫札特把他的大師困在身體與鋼琴之間，他的大師，年輕人在舌尖上重複著這句話，露出一抹燦爛的笑。您不該如此。薩里耶利垂著眼避開他的注視，手指在琴鍵上收緊。他不值得對方給予的任何一分溫情。

那您就應該推開我，安東尼奧。莫札特握住對方的手放到自己胸口。推開我，安東尼奧，然後我將不再打擾您的生活。

他怎麼能。薩里耶利指尖顫抖。誰能夠推開這位上帝的寵兒？他恨不得將他握在手裡，像豢養金絲雀般讓他在金色牢籠中只為他歌唱。他崇拜著對方的才華同時嫉妒著，他為那流淌的樂曲癡迷，卻自私地不願與任何人分享。

薩里耶利抓住了對方的領子把他拉近。

他將會因為這個決定而被天主拋棄，墮入地獄。

沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特，為您效勞。莫札特捧起他的手親吻他的指尖。

*

年輕人就像一團火焰，而他就是那隻奮不顧身的飛蛾。他抬起頭讓對方在他的脖子上留下咬痕，然後是更多親吻、愛撫。天才作曲家指尖的魔法從樂譜轉換到他身上，他讓莫札特在他身上彈奏音符，那些他總是抱怨著太多了的音符。他懇求他喚他的名。

叫我的名，我的愛。

他不願，他不敢，他害怕洶湧而出情感會將他淹沒，那短短的三個音節是他不敢高攀的神的名諱。所以他只能啜泣，抓著床頭的雕花床柱將自己獻上。年輕人金色的髮被汗水沾濕在月色下閃閃發亮，他癡迷地伸出手卻在觸到的瞬間像是被灼傷般縮回。安東尼奧，安東。莫札特抓著他的手貼在心口。只要您呼喚我，這顆心就是您的，我將為您譜出最美的樂曲，每一個從我筆下躍出的音符都屬於您。他虔誠得像個對著天主祈禱的信徒，但他才是那個頂著光環的天使。誰能夠拒絕從他口中說出的請求？薩里耶利輸得丟盔棄甲，慾望使他羞恥，但他渴望從對方身上得到更多，性、音符、樂曲。

沃夫岡。

他終究屈服，掏出他僅剩的一點尊嚴獻給對方。


End file.
